2025.03.13: Brandon makes observations
Brandon Moore05/15/2019 PM Brandon parks outside the office, car coming to a halt and engine cutting out. Stepping out into the quiet night, he withdraws his cellphone and types into it for a moment as he watches. After a few minutes, the phone beeps. He then begins moving to the door. https://cdn.arstechnica.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/cracksim-800x403.jpg Hackett05/16/2019 The panel on the door flashes for a moment, then goes green and the door audibly unlocks Brandon Moore05/16/2019 Stepping smoothly through, Brandon makes his way with purpose, knowing the exact route as he walks to the office of the medical examiner himself. He glances around before knocking, opening the door, and stepping inside, closing it behind him. Hackett05/16/2019 Sitting at his desk, working at his terminal, Dr. Forsmith is startled at the knock, and then the opening door, he had no appointments this night to his knowledge, and didn't recall expecting Mr. Mueller, either. Seeing the familiar face of the man he knows as the Oncologist, he rises, still a bit of a surprise on his face "Dr. Morisson, I wasn't expecting you, how did you get in?" Brandon Moore05/16/2019 “I got a key yesterday for ongoing work. I wanted to check on you about the ‘patient’ from the other night.” Hackett05/16/2019 He looks a bit flustered, and confused, sitting back down "I.... I wasn't told about this. Check on ME? Doctor I am confused, and would like an explanation if you would, sir." Brandon Moore05/16/2019 “Check with you, check on you. Figure of speech. I’m waiting on results but I think the substance you were examining might be infectious. I was worried for your well-being.” He steps further in, eyes looking around briefly. Hackett05/16/2019 The office is neat and orderly, and the doctor is alone. There are a pair of chairs on your side of the desk, to which he gestures "Yes, sorry, I've been a little tired, I work so much, you see. Infectious you say? How so?" Faust05/16/2019 Meanwhile, somewhere in the ventilation system, a pair of beady red eyes watches the scene below through the vents Hackett05/16/2019 As he awaits your response, he opens a Krispy Kreme box, and offers you a jelly donut "Doctor?" Brandon Moore05/16/2019 “No thank you.” He observes the man. “Possibly physical contact spreads. Have you noticed a change in your behavior recently? More... consumption?” Hackett05/16/2019 He shrugs, and takes a large bite of the donut, chews on it, then swallows "I can't say as how I have, honestly. I haven't paid any particular attention though, I've been very busy." Brandon Moore05/16/2019 “With what?” He examines the room with a clinical eye. Hackett05/16/2019 He raises an eyebrow, and thrums his fingers on the desk in a very irritated fashion, and his tone of voice shows his irritation "My work. Are you here to check on things, or question my productivity, Doctor?" Brandon Moore05/17/2019 "I was curious what your work was that occupies you so..." He inspects the other man carefully. "Have you felt unusually productive recently? Any sudden urges..?" Hackett05/17/2019 The man shrugs, clearly still confused and frustrated "I am occupied with autopsies and reports, just like every other medical examiner. As for the rest, not particularly. I have been tired, as I have been working long nights for longer than I care to remember. What exacty did you find, Dr. Morisson?" Brandon Moore05/17/2019 “I believe the cancerous substance is actually some form of infectious bacteria. I showed it to a colleague more versed in that and his initial findings was that the bacteria affects the amygdala’s hormone production. That’s why I’m worried if you’ve been feeling off.” Hackett05/17/2019 He again arches his eyebrows, and absently takes another bite of the donut "That... that is worrisome. I have felt normal, at least I think I have. Perhaps I should send some blood for testing." Brandon Moore05/17/2019 Brandon stares intently at him for a moment. Brandon Moore05/17/2019 After a moment he smiles, eyes meeting eyes. "Doctor, I need to go." He steps forward, not breaking eye contact, voice soft and lulling like ASMR of waves crashing. "I stopped by before the office closed to let you know the cancer was something mild. Nothing to worry about. Smoking's terrible, as you know." Brandon places a hand on the side of the man's face, gently as he maintains eye contact, the space between them only a few inches. "We made small talk for a bit, and then I left, and you spent a while working on your papers and such." He presses close for a moment before stepping back, letting the eye contact remain as he steps back to the door before letting it break and slips out. Hackett05/17/2019 For a few minutes, the doctor sits in a seeming daze, then shakes his head, reaching for his coffee, and another donut. He stretches, and sets about his work, though he does seem to have a problem feeling itchy, as he keeps absently scratching at his stomach area Category:Logs